The Evil Within
The Evil Within is a limited time Odyssey Event, and the thirty firth in the series. It was scheduled to start on May 14, 2015 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on May 17, 2015 at 7:59 PM (PST). Eight Episode of the Mother Ark Story. __TOC__ Feature Changes * An 5% Animated UR Tickets available as a Guild ranking Reward. * New Event UR Phoenix Healer Gemma is available before the start of the Event in the Ascension Saga Cars Pack. Odyssey Skill Cards * Wargod's Devotee Gerlinde (UR) Test of Strength Card. Gives 2x the Items regardless of Skill level. Gives 3x the Items when evolved with maxed out Skill. * Phoenix Healer Gemma (UR) Boosts the number of Event Items acquired by up to 1.2x regardless of Skill Level. ** (Purity) Phoenix Healer Gemma (UR) 1.3x boost. ** (Chatting) Phoenix Healer Gemma (UR) 1.4x boost. ** (Envisioning) Phoenix Healer Gemma (UR) 1.5x boost. ** (Ignorant) Phoenix Healer Gemma (UR) 1.6x boost. ** (Departing) Phoenix Healer Gemma (UR) 1.7x boost. ** (Dismay) Phoenix Healer Gemma (UR) 1.8x boost. ** (Recovered) Phoenix Healer Gemma (UR) 1.9x boost. ** (Hardship) Phoenix Healer Gemma (UR) 2.0x boost. ** (Headway) Gemma, Extending Paradise (UR EX) 4.0x boost. Story All events, great or small, must have consequences. As history is forged, the scales of righteousness may shift. The fall from grace is weighty, painful, and tragic. ... Some days had passed since the incident at the Imperial castle, and, within that scant period, all of Elvarre had descended into panic. The monolithic composite, comprised of innumerable lives, would divide and rejoin as need dictated, laying waste to villages, control towers, and anything else in its path. Forces for both the Empire and the Insurgence had plummeted. It appeared all everyone could do was await their inevitable end as the monstrous creature shambled across the continent, swallowing the populace. "It had been said a common foe would end our struggle, but the circumstances behind said foe is rather ironic." The familiar faces of Traugott and Janesce, representing their respective factions, were seated at the table within Engset's castle. From Janesce's folded arms and sharp glare, she was possibly anxious about the missing Warren. You felt the same in regards to Yvette and Silmaria, and, supposing Silmaria had become irreversibly hostile, you felt obligated to stop her. There was no time for conferences, yet, as you gazed at the staggeringly large figure of the composite in the distance through a window, you knew it would be impossible to destroy it on your own. That very conclusion had led you to return to Engset's castle with Elimval and Chalon, where Engset hastily called for negotiations to declare a truce and join forces to quell the threat to the Mother Ark. "Regardless, I demand your brother accept responsibility for this entire disaster, as it was him who freed the Rapunzel! Summon him here at once!" Janesce's pointed declaration revealed she felt little need for decorum. "That is impossible, for he is currently recovering from his duel with Warren." "Then cut off his head and bring it here! It mattered not how just his intentions were; he was the chief cause of this crisis!" "I must apologize, Janesce, but we do not have time to spare for such matters. The behemoth has destroyed a number of control towers, placing us in danger of losing altitude." "Of course you would make such a claim, traitorous shrew. I refuse to recognize your authority, and merely agreed to this truce on the grounds Her Majesty is mis...." "C'mon, give it a rest already, would ya? Hash out your personal grudges later, 'cause if we don't do something about that monster, there won't be anyone to call traitor!" Now it was Traugott who was frustrated, lashing out against Janesce's obstinance. Though her mood had not changed, the Imperial general clicked her tongue and said no more. With order re-established, Engset turned to you and asked you a question in her usual expressionless manner. "Are you feeling well? Your complexion is concerning." Though her face was also pale, she may have noticed your anxiety over the fate of Yvette. You thanked her instead of affirming her question, and she wrinkled her brow and sighed as one would when dealing with a troublesome child. "Very well. I suppose a show of bravado is preferable to none at all," remarked Engset as she regained her stoicism. "If anyone has a proposal to defeat that abomination, please speak." "As a matter of fact, I have a very simple plan," declared Janesce. Her brimming confidence caused you to ask her what it was on reflex. "Let Marshal Warren fight it. There is likely none who can best him, no matter how great of a threat they pose." "Really now? I didn't think the power of your Anima things were limitless. Isn't that right, Engset?" "Indeed, they only serve us so much. The marshal may have the greatest potential for success, yet I doubt he would prevail alone." "But the fact it's even possible for him is crazy. He's definitely something else. Good thing I didn't actually try to fight him." Traugott spoke with an air of relief, likely referring to the time he rescued you from Chalon's castle. One of Traugott's stature fearing Warren indicated a roundabout display of admiration, which somehow calmed your unease. "The way I see it, we just gotta throw everything we can at the thing. Warren, our visitor from the planet here, everyone. And if that don't do it..." "Are you daft? It would merely swallow everyone whole, as composites normally do." "Well, how was I supposed to know that? I'm not on the side that invented them." He scratched his head in consternation. The notion that there would be no simple strategy discouraged you. However, Engset daintily sipped her tea and nonchalantly posed a question. "Is everyone aware of How Silmaria is controlling the composite?" "Of course." "It's obvious." Janesce and Traugott gave simultaneous answers, which appeared to rile the two as they glowered at each other. However, you were yet unaware, so you pressed for an answer. "Though we have no proof, we believe that Silmaria became aware of the enormous... rather, numerous composites below the surface of the Mother Ark, as she holds such great quantities of spirica to be able to communicate with them from far away. Her goal may have been to free them from the very start." The sudden shift in subject only reignited your restlessness, for Silmaria's intentions no longer mattered to you. "You must never underestimate the power of conversation. Through it, you can convey your thoughts and will, and earn the cooperation of like-minded individuals. I believe that Silmaria is not controlling the composites, but they are fighting as comrades." The intense emotions brought about by that word -- "comrade" -- opened your eyes. Both the composites and Silmaria had a long, sorrowful history aboard the floating continent. Perhaps she found them to be more compatible with her than you were, for you could never imagine the agony she experienced as a Rapunzel. "Furthermore, if Almvist had controlled the composites through training them, that would have helped Silmaria incite them into revolting. In that situation, they mistook the Insurgence as the true threat to their power..." "That's great and all, but does any of that have to do with this mess?" Traugott harrumphed, as if judging Engset's explanation to be a waste of time. "I propose that we rob them of their spirica," she replied coolly, lifting her teacup once again. "Seriously?! Is that even possible?" "By utilizing the control towers, it is. They were designed to siphon the spirica from the Rapunzels, so we need to connect a similar construct to the composite and set the towers' functions to full capacity. This will drain its energy, allowing our armies to move in for the finishing blow." "And how are we going to connect anything to that monster that won't get destroyed in the blink of an eye? Who'd even go through with trying?" "We will first extend the siphons from a number of towers to a single point. Then, the extraterrestrial will lure the composite there. Silmaria seems to feel a strong attachment to them." You nodded, assenting to the role. No challenge was too daunting if it meant the rescue of Yvette and Silmaria. "As for connecting the siphons to the composite... we will need someone with great swiftness. They will also be imperative to this plan." "There are none faster than me." "Then I'm your man." Janesce and Traugott once again answered in unison. However, with her pride on the line, the former did not hesitate to bare her fangs. "Spare your boasting, cur. Or are you delusional enough to believe you can outrun my steed, Spumador? Step down with your dignity intact." "Oh, so this is what it takes for you Imperial types to actually get up off your lazy rear ends? Thanks for the tip." The irreconcilable pair hurled insults at each other. "Perhaps you should settle this by competing to see how many siphons you can attach to the composite?" Casually inflaming their hostility, Engset spoke as she returned the empty teacup to the table and brought a handkerchief to her lips. Though not on the same level of the Empress, she was fearsome in her own way. As the tension in the air gave you gooseflesh, you noticed her briefly stick out her tongue at the pair. The utter lack of appeal in her gesture only sustained it. ... As you proceeded towards the hulking composite, the apocalyptic tremors roused fear in your heart. "H-H-H-Hero! L-l-let's give it our all!" Though her body trembled wildly and her eyes were glazed with horror, Elimval's words were positive. When you asked her why she decided to accompany you if she were so frightened, she forced a smile and said: "Waiting all alone is more frightening than fighting. Also, you help give me support. And I want to be there when we rescue Yvette and Silmaria. I know you can do it!" It seemed she was attempting to convince herself rather than you, repeating how everything would "be all right." Yet you understood her reasoning. However, your motive was far more personal, for if you were unable to reclaim Yvette, you felt you would not be able to save anyone else ever again. Attempting not to envision such a scenario, you and Elimval boldly stepped out. "By the way, I heard that Gallegos managed to return from the aqueducts under his own strength. He is quite worse for the wear, but in high spirits nevertheless." The good news brought a smile to your face. "I know if we overcome this trial, everything will go back to how it was before. Actually, it'll be even better, won't it?" Elimval looked skywards, and you followed her gaze. It appeared the enormous wall of flesh had noticed your presence and was moving in your direction, just as planned. You were to lead it from your current location -- the very same village the Empire had razed in their efforts of eradicating the Insurgence -- to where Janesce and Traugott were lying in wait. If you failed, the death toll would only climb. If you succeeded, there was no guarantee you would recover your allies. Regardless of the dire conditions, you emboldened yourself and shouted taunts at the lumbering creature. Elimval joined in and gave a small salvo of her own. "Y-you heard him! We're right here! Come and get us!" You did not know if they had any effect, yet it was clear the composite was heading in your direction. The two of you ran away, leading it through the fire-strewn wastelands. Looking over your shoulder, you saw a number of smaller composites breaking off of the main body to give chase. "I think they fell for it!" You agreed, confident you could outdo its sluggish pace. You swore to succeed in your mission and held firm to the belief that putting an end to this threat would bring about a happy ending for all. Epilogue In a dazzling flash, the enormous composite was struck by an explosive ray of light. You and Elimval craned your necks up, squinting from the glare. You had successfully led the monster into the trap, and it appeared Janesce and Traugott were also successful in their task. However, the overwhelming brightness bred slight unease within your mind. You knew that Engset was to use the towers to drain the composite of spirica, yet it was apparent there was more to her plan to which you were not privy... "Look, Hero!" Smoke emanated from the hole bored by the piercing beam. Yet the abomination did not fall, and what appeared to be a scab began to form around the wound. "We have turned the absorbed spirica against it." You jolted to look in the direction of the voice and saw Engset mounted upon her horse. "I believed this method to be more effective than merely stealing its strength, but it was quite beyond my expectations. Unfortunately, the composite's resilience was also beyond my expectations," she expounded while glaring upwards at the behemoth. "What are you doing here, Milady?" Elimval seemed relieved by the presence of her master, as her breathing had calmed. "I wished to confirm if you were unharmed, as worry only serves to distract in battle." Engset showed a bright smile before unsheathing her blade and assuming a more aggressive look. No longer the calm noble, she appeared every bit a stern, unflinching conqueror, prepared to fight with every ounce of her strength. "Elimval, return to the castle at once." "B-but I'd rather stay with..." "This area will soon become fraught with carnage. Those unsuitable for fighting must depart." It may have been the first time Elimval had seen Engset so soon before the onset of a clash, as she could not utter a sound before the duchess' harsh glare. Engset then turned her attention to you, extending her hand as she gave a ferocious grin. "The fated time has come." ... Holding tight to Engset's armored waist, you scowled at the colossal composite. Its faded hue showed that Engset's scheme had the desired effect. The cannon continued to fire bolts of light using the spirica it had siphoned, each report sending cataclysmic rumbles through the putrid air. The decaying odor was enough to nauseate even a seasoned veteran. "It is the scent of death." All manner of Imperial and Insurgence troops could be seen in arms fighting the swarm of composites. As you pondered miserable thoughts such as how many would remain upon the struggle's end, Engset relentlessly rode through the chaos, dodging and slashing the onslaught of enemies. Watching her staunch determination, you realized it was imperative she survive as she would likely succeed the fallen Empress. The thick of the fray was not the proper place for one who bore such a grave responsibility. "You are correct. However, I am afraid that..." Stopping herself in mid-sentence, she leaned over and tugged harder on the bridle. "Never mind. We shall speak of the matter afterwards." Before long, you saw that countless pieces of the composite had formed an enormous wall directly in your path. "One false move and we shall perish..." Preserving her composure, Engset swept her gaze from right to left, possibly searching for an escape route. Though you did not expect to locate such means so easily, you joined in, and soon spotted something approaching from your right. "Her foes find her merciless, yet her comrades find her trustworthy. It is small wonder she ascended the ranks of the Imperial army with such swiftness." The visage of the young woman on the white horse was comparable to a valkyrie's advent. Moments before the wall of composites closed in... "Now, Spumador!" Janesce charged ahead with thunderous force, decimating the entire right side of the barrier. With the threat eliminated, you now noticed there were actually three riders atop Spumador. Besides Janesce, there was Traugott, and another squat figure... "We're here to lend ya a hand!" You had not seen his gruff yet gentle face since you had left him in the aqueducts. Though his wounds had not fully healed, Gallegos swung his axe with vim and vigor. Meanwhile, Traugott had dismounted yet matched pace with his astounding physical capabilities. "Go on ahead and leave the rest of these puny things to us!" Stoic as ever, Engset gave a light nod of assent. ... After piercing through waves of enemies, you and Engset had finally reached the base of the composite. However, there were simply far too many foes to allow you to progress any further. Janesce, Traugott, and Gallegos were all fierce warriors, yet not even Janesce mounted upon the rapid Spumador could clear a path. "No etiquette, no dignity... This is not a battle for knights!" Janesce's temper was on full display. "Annoying little buggers. Worse'n ants, I say," Traugott griped as well between punches. With such reliable allies, you were less concerned about your current situation and more about your prospects of winning a battle of contrition. You needed to devise some method to end it before the group's stamina waned. "It seems a protracted conflict is woefully inevitable." Her Anima's peerless swordsmanship eviscerating another foe, Engset then looked up. When you followed suit, you saw more composites breaking off from the main body, descending like hail. "Run for it!" shouted Traugott. Yet it was too late. In the next moment, there was a dreadful rumble as countless composites covered the ground. You focused your senses, bringing the flow of time to a crawl, but it was clear you were in a dire situation. Your focus soon turned to fear... Then, out of the corner of your eye, you noticed a new presence on the battlefield swing his blade with overwhelming power, scattering the formless creatures and spilling their blood. He then looked over you and your breathless allies, expression nondescript as if he had merely completed a routine task. "Marshal Warren! Where have you been?!" Janesce's question went unanswered as Warren raised his sword, pointing at the gigantic composite. With a belch of scarlet mist, two flaps of flesh parted and revealed the figure of a woman. "How bothersome. Why have you not yet begged for forgiveness and died in regret?" Though her appearance was twisted, you immediately recognized who she was. It felt as if hundreds of needles had pierced your heart, and your vision blurred from the pain. "Oh, it's the Hero." When Silmaria noticed you, her face briefly regained its previous kindness. ... "You do something about that woman. I will kill this miscreation." You presumed Warren knew the fate of the Empress, as he seemed to thirst for revenge against the composite that swallowed her. Regardless, you told the others to aid him. It was not out of fear for Warren's safety, but because Silmaria was your sole responsibility. Understanding the situation, the rest followed after the marshal. "So we are alone at last. Well, I guess there is a third." Silmaria's reached into the abdomen of her malformed body and gingerly extracted a small object. As the slime oozed away, you saw Yvette's body, pale and unmoving. "Don't worry; she is alive. I could never kill her. I have simply made her a part of me." You knew Silmaria told the truth, for she was devoted to any who gave her sympathy, just as the fairy had. "Hero, please reconsider my offer. Join me in obliterating this horrendous, death-defiled land..." You firmly declined, decrying her irreversibly destructive methods. Even should she achieve her desired goal, only a tragic end would await her. As a friend, you could not allow her to engage in such detrimental behavior. You pleaded for her to forgive those that had wronged her, for it was only then that amends could be made. "How could I...?" Silmaria's face contorted as she ground her teeth with such intensity they began to creak. "How could I forgive them?! Do you realize how many times, for how many lives they've exploited me?!" The hand that softly carried Yvette contrasted with the rest of her body that shook with unbridled rage. Blood from her eyes streamed down her cheeks, and you took a step backwards in shock. "And these composites... Don't you understand the pain and shame they've had to endure?! We've nothing but contempt for those parasites who gleefully sucked us dry!!" Though her tirade was brief, she heaved as if short of breath. In contrast, you had forgotten to breathe entirely, having received the full brunt of her fiery anger. You were aware of her moments of agitation, yet you were taken aback at how that had now completely overridden her rational nature. "Since my imprisonment within the glass tube, I've heard their voices, crying out for help. Their mournful, distorted, mind-rending voices... How could anyone retain their sanity, faced with such torture? That's why..." Silmaria reached out to you like a lost child seeking protection, forlorn and frail. "When I was with you and Yvette, I was happy. I wasn't alone. That's why I want us to become one and destroy everything..." The crooked wings reached from behind her back and swooped towards you. Lulled by her lack of animosity, you were only able to dodge at the last moment. Her eyes were full of sadness, perhaps disheartened with your unwillingness to understand. She sighed as her long tentacles snaked across the ground and blocked off your escape. As you defended against her attacks, you persisted in your attempt to sway her. You told her how much the others worried about her, how much you wanted to journey together again, how grateful you were for meeting her, and anything else you could to touch her heart. The unrelenting assault quickly sapped your strength, yet you never once harmed her. "...Enough." Finally, Silmaria ceased her attacks. "Hero, do you truly want to make me happy? Do you want me to join you and Yvette on your travels?" You nodded vigorously, and an honest, innocent smile unraveled across her face. "I'm so happy..." She laughed before continuing. "However..." Her countenance became twisted by spite once again. "Until recompense has been offered for my hatred, I can't move on..." You were caught off-guard, unable to evade being surrounded Silmaria's tentacles. The number of options had been drastically reduced, and your mind was mired in indecision. Would it truly be unacceptable to aid Silmaria? Perhaps her assessment of Elvarre's populace was correct, and if everyone were defeated, you and Silmaria could start anew... As you deliberated, your eyes wandered over to the tiny figure of Yvette in her hand. Your body moved on instinct, for it unquestionably valued her above the warped maniac that held her. Summoning all of your strength, you plunged your sword into Silmaria's chest. ... My consciousness was hazy and the only vivid sensation was a pain in my breast. As my vision blurred, I sensed the end was near. However, I could make out the sight of the Hero bent over me, and warmth of my best friend on my body. I wanted to thank them, yet my mouth could not move. Warm water fell from the Hero's eyes, moistening my cheeks. With the last of my strength, I lifted my beloved fairy to my beloved human. Though it was unfortunate I wouldn't be able to join them, they had freed me from that maddening animosity. And, best of all, they allowed me to perish knowing true happiness... ... Silmaria had stopped breathing. Still cradling Yvette, you wiped the tears from your eyes as you struggled to come to terms with what had transpired. An unnatural sound diverted your attention, and you looked to see the towering composite begin to crumble. Warren's triumph was encouraging, yet it did nothing to lift your grieving heart. In the next moment, the Mother Ark trembled violently. Realizing the abnormal situation would not allow for further lamentations, you ran off to rejoin Engset and the others. You were lost without the sight of the composite, yet the fact she was still mounted upon her horse helped you locate her. It appeared she was also searching for you. "Please hurry. There is no time." Engset appeared anxious, causing you to request an explanation. "Too many control towers were destroyed. If nothing is done soon, the Mother Ark will succumb to Neotellus' gravity. We must evacuate volunteers to the surface of the planet with all haste and gather the remaining composites to power what control towers are still standing." She appeared to have anticipated such an outcome, having made arrangements in advance. "If the Mother Ark strikes Neotellus, it will cause untold devastation and loss of life. Preparations have been made, yet I know not how much time we have. We will require your help as well." Engset then rode off with extreme urgency. After you returned to her castle, it was in an upheaval, with soldiers running about everywhere in a great panic. You immediately jumped in to aid with the proceedings. It was determined that the Mother Ark could only sustain its current population for roughly a week before colliding with Neotellus. In that time, inhabitants would be evacuated to the surface of the planet. Naturally, a majority of the populace had grown attached to their "Mother" and stubbornly refused to leave, willing to share the massive craft's fate as it returned to the stars. As the remaining Rapunzels, the energy sources upon which they had always depended, were freed, they were clearly prepared to die, and nothing you could say could change their minds. On the final day, you watched as the refugees tearfully bid their old home farewell as it disappeared into the sky. Amongst the mournful wails, you held the still-unconscious Yvette as you consoled the distraught Elimval. Engset and Warren would command those who had remained aboard, and Chalon, Janesce, and Traugott would negotiate with the rulers of Neotellus to find new homes for the displaced Elvarrans. Though the crisis had ended, the outcome was far from ideal. Many people lost what they valued most, only retaining their lives. "We have not the words to express our gratitude for all you have done, yet please accept our deepest appreciation. May happiness be with you..." Engset's final words to you echoed in your mind. Paltry though they seemed, they helped relieve a small portion of your fatigue and sorrow. Chapters/Quests *Encountered every 25 levels after level 100. Individual rewards Item collection Victory count reward Final rankings Lucky ranking rewards Mega lucky ranking rewards Guild rewards Guild rankings Boss defeat reward Category:Odyssey Events Category:The Evil Within Category:Mother Ark